Love Found at Ouran Academy
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: Two girls, Two VERY different stories. The first is a shy wannabe model who's only wish is for the heart of host Morinozuka, and the second is a secretive American transfer student who catches the eye of the host club, no matter how much she tries to blend into the crowd. Mori/OC. Twins/OC. Story is much better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A girl watched as the host club were doing their usual activities after school, though her red eyes were on one certain silent host and she blushed. She backed up her orange hair, which were in two pony tails. She looked down once again cursing herself when she once again hesitated to go inside and requested Takashi Morinozuka as her host once again.

"How am I supposed to be a model and stand in front of hundreds of people if I can't even sit with one guy?" she asked herself with a sigh leaning back on the wall next to the door

Tamaki and Honey walked by the open door, talking about how worried they were for Haruhi, who had not come to school that day because she had caught the cold and had to stay home. "Sweet kitten! Why do you stand so?!" Tamaki started when he saw the girl leaning on the wall by the door. "Please, come in. We love guests." He smiled at her and handed her a rose. Mori, noticing the interaction happening near Honey, walked over and picked the smaller boy up, putting him on his shoulders. "Welcome." He said to the girl before walking away, allowing Tamaki to deal with the situation.

The girl shook when she saw tamaki. "U um t th thank y you s sir" she said taking the rose which matched perfectly with her eyes, she had that look on her face that spoke levels of how much she wanted to hide. She watched Mori walk away and her eyes went downcast. "I h-have to go thank you for the great welcome" she quickly escaped the room never giving the hosts her name.

"Wait! Young lady!" Tamaki called after the retreating girl. "Oh dear, if only Haruhi were here. She could talk to that girl, and maybe help her to open up. She looked so scared." He muttered to himself after the girl had disappeared around a corner. Drawing himself up, he called across the room to the twins. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Go follow that girl that just left and call Haruhi on the way. She needs to talk to her."

The twins quickly followed her. The twins saw the girl panting standing by the stairs far from the host club room. "He looked at me, but he just walked away..." she said to herself as a familiar red haired female who was formally Tamaki's customer walked into view. "Well, well, well. It seems that Shima Takemaru finally realizes that she will never be good enough the infamous Morinozuka heir." Ayanokoji sneered getting closer and making the girl known as Shima get closer to the stairs. "Face it you will never be a model like your mother, you should just drop." She stopped and pushed Shima right down the stairs, "Dead." She said not knowing the twins saw the entire thing. Shima screamed as she landed feeling a snap in her right leg making her scream louder this time mixed with alot of pain.

"Hey, you there!" Hikaru yelled at Ayanokoji as Kaoru rushed down the stairs to check on Shima. Hikaru yelled at Ayanokoji loud enough for everyone in the host club to hear, and soon there was a large crowd gathered around the two of them, while teachers gathered around Shima and Kaoru and called an ambulance.

Shima sobbed in pain as she looked at her leg which was twisted backwards. Kaoru held her shoulders as he looked up. "Hey Mori-Senpai can you carry her to the entrance of the school? Her leg is broken." he called out to the top of the stairs making the other host finally notice Shima and Kaoru and some of the teachers.

"Yea." He said as he hurried down the stairs to the girl and effortlessly picked her up, holding her bridal-style as he carried her to the school's entrance. The situation at the stairs was eventually taken care of, resulting in Ayanokoji getting expelled.

Shima whimpered in pain feeling her broken leg being moved as he walked."I i it h hurts" she said in a weak voice not noticing who was carrying her.

"You'll be ok soon. I promise." Mori said as the ambulance pulled up. He handed her off to the EMTs and watched as they drove off with the girl.

When Mori returned he heard Kyoya talking. "Interesting, so she is the heir to the Takemaru Family. Her mother is a famous model who is still the number one model in the world, and her father is a famous author. She has quite the upbringing." Kyoya said.

'A model and an author, she must be really nice.' Mori thought as he returned to his Host duties for the day.

[TIme-skip to next day]

The next day, Honey and Mori had gotten out of their car and Honey smiled. "Takashi look, it's Takemaru-chan!" Shima was just getting out of her car, texting someone on her phone. She was in a wheelchair, a white cast adoring her broken leg, though instead of her hair in pony tails, her hair was down and a little curled, the tips barely touching the middle of her back.

"Good morning Shima!" Honey said as he walked over to the girl with Mori. "How, um. How does your leg feel?" Mori asked, rather nervously. Haruhi appeared from around the corner with Tamaki and they both walked over to the group as well.

"Well, it is broken in four places, so I am unable to do the upcoming fashion show until I can walk straight again, but thanks to the cast it is numb. They considered taking me out of school until I was healed, but I insisted coming back because it so close to winter break. Thank you for helping me Morinozuka-senpai." She said, smiling shyly as a blush formed on her fair cheeks.

"Y-you're welcome Takemaru-chan. You, can just call me Mori." Mori said, looking away from the girl's blush.

"Yes of course Mori." She said, bowing a little in her chair as her phone vibrated and she she looked smiling. "Hey Mina, can you make sure to get my dress, mother says it is ready at the agency." She asked the woman who wasn't wearing a kimono but a maid outfit. Mina smiled and bowed. "Of course my lady." She said, her voice having a slight british tone to it.

"Can I walk you to class?" Haruhi asked Shima.

"Well I cannot walk, but you can wheel me to class." She giggled at making a joke about being stuck in a wheelchair before blushing, her shyness taking back over. "S-sorry" She said.

"No need to apologize." Haruhi said, smiling. "It was a good joke." Haruhi held onto the handles on the back of the wheelchair and started to push Shima towards her classroom, making smalltalk on the way.

"Say Haruhi, it is true that you are the only student to ever gain a full scholarship here?" Shima asked looking back at the 'boy' behind her.

"Well, yeah. I guess I am the only one so far."

"Wow, that is amazing. This school is nearly impossible to get in unless you have a lot of money. My tuition cost a lot more since I am a student coming from across the sea."

"Oh? Where are you from?"

"I was born and raised in London, England." She said with a smile.

"God damned rich people…"Haruhi muttered under her breath as they got to the classroom. "Well, have a good day. I'll see you later!" She said before rushing off. The rest of the passed without incident, and Shima did see Haruhi later, when she finally worked up the courage to go into the host club that afternoon.

 **AN: Hello everyone. I know you are questioning my sanity of starting a new fan fiction but I decided to anyway. But this one I am not working alone with and I will make as many updates as possible to it. My co-author is VesLuvsAnime again cause she is an awesome you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, across the Pacific Ocean:

"Well, do you understand?" A gruff-looking man sitting on a throne-like structure asks of a young teenaged girl who is kneeling on one knee before him. Both are wearing black robes that would remind anyone of the occult.

"Yes Sir. I understand completely." The girl speaks, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"What did I tell you!" The man stands up suddenly, yelling at the girl and causing her to flinch.

"Sorry. Yes, I understand… Father." The girl bows her head and there is silence until the man sits back down.

"Good. Your plane leaves at noon, and you should arrive in Japan at about 3pm their time. It will also be tomorrow there, although the flight is only about 13 hours long. You will have a full day of rest after arriving, but then you must do everything I told you." He says quickly.

"Yes Father." Again the girl's voice is emotionless, almost cutting in the silence around them. The man sneers.

"Forget what I said earlier, call me Dad." He orders.

"Yes… … …" She trails off.

"Did it sound like an option?" The man whispered, his voice dripping with venom.

"No Dad. It didn't. I will do as you have asked of me." She spoke quickly and stood, anticipating the order to leave.

"Good. Go and pack." He said with a wave of his hand. The girl rushed to the door. "Oh, wait." He said before she could slip out, she froze with her hand on the doorknob.

"Yes, Dad?" She asks nervously.

"I almost forgot to tell you your name." The man let out a light chuckle and scratched his beard. "Let's see… Your name is now Kaitlyn Mathews. They can call you Kat for short." He nodded to himself for a few moments, as if proud of his 'genius'. "You are dismissed."

"Yes Dad." Kaitlyn said before rushing out the door and through the compound to her room.

She slammed the door behind her and threw herself onto the bed, stripping off her cloak as she did to reveal her long light brown hair and sturdy build. She didn't look like someone who you'd peg as the target of extreme blackmail and emotional torment, she looked more like someone who'd beat up the principal for lunch money every day. She lay on the bed for a few minutes, clearing her mind of anything and everything having to do with her 'Dad'.

When she finally got up again, she looked at the time and started planning out the rest of her time in America. She packed quickly, as all she truly needed to bring with her were her tools and keepsakes. Any clothing, money, or other items could be provided to her in Japan with just one phone call. She wasn't rich here, but she was about to play the part there, so she started thinking of how to change her speech patterns into something more like a high-society type, and then thinking how to make herself go unnoticed in the crowds of such types of people.

Her work aside, schooling was the least of her worries. 'Kaitlyn huh? He's named me after his own wife...' The girl thought, and then dropped the topic. Her 'Dad' had the habit of giving the names of those close to him to agents to help their succes. He considered it a 'good luck charm'. The girl finished packing and left her room, locking the door behind her with a wave of her hand, the RFID chip in her wrist being recognised by the electronic locks.

She was at the airstrip by 10pm, two hours earlier than she had been told she was leaving. As she had expected, the plane was ready for takeoff, and she was able to leave a full hour and a half before she was told to, purposely avoiding the obligatory final goodbye between her and her 'Dad'. She would be scolded for this later.

She fell asleep on the plane, to avoid jet lag, and when they landed on their private airstrip just outside of Tokyo she was ready to settle into her new role.

Meanwhile Shima had reached the very stairs she was pushed down and sighed, she was all alone. "Well how am I going to get up there." she asked herself looking around.

Mori came around the corner and saw her. "Oh, Takemaru-chan. I was looking for you. Do you need help?"

She jumped and looked at him. "Oh. Morinozuka-senpai… Um, yeah. I can't get up the stairs with a wheelchair." She said with a blush.

"Right, well…" Mori walked over to her and picked up the wheelchair and carried her up the stairs. "How's that?"

She blinked. "I guess the rumor about your legendary strength is true." She said with a blush as he carried her up the stairs.

"Rumor?" Mori blinked. "There are rumors about me?"

"Yes there is, there are rumors about all of you. Some make me want to giggle like crazy but it's fun being here. My old school was never like this." she said.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Mori said, smiling at Shima as he put her down at the top of the stairs. He pushed her to the host club's meeting room and they had a good time hanging out together there for the rest of the day.

 **AN: Please read and review hope you enjoyed it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, the entire school was called to an assembly in the main ballroom.

Mori saw Shima roll herself in and go to the front since she was handicapped for the time being and couldn't really sit on the chairs like the rest of them. The host club sat at the very front, opposite of Shma, wondering why they had a assembly.

"Welcome Students!" Tamaki's father stepped onto the stage, along with a few american businessmen and a young girl. The girl stood with her head down, not looking at anything but her shoes. Her long hair was simply pulled back in a headband, so that it reached down to the small of her back almost.

The students murmured to each other at the sight of the new girl except Shima who stayed quiet in her wheelchair. The twins watched the girl with interest wondering what her face looked like. Tamaki was cooing over the fact they might have another princess at their school, Kyoya was prepared to write down anything regarding the new girl. Honey was eating cake and Mori just sat there.

Mr. Suo cleared his throat. "These men are representatives from the American business Xanko, which we call here. This is miss Kaitlyn Matthews, the daughter of the CEO. is the current world's leader in education practices, and they are responsible for the class A test scores across America. has aggreed that in exchange for allowing miss Kaitlyn to attend our school here in Japan, they will trade with us the ideas and skills nessisary for the tremendous success in teaching that they have acheived in America, giving us a 82% chance of becoming Japan's best high-class schooling facility!" As he finished his speech cheers rose in the room.

Shima looked at Kaitlyn and thought "In school with an american… I wonder how this will work out" she thought as she began to wheel herself out so she could get to class before the others left. The twins grinned devilishly as they looked at her. Kyoya wrote down her name so he could research about her later.

Mr. Suo took a bow and left the stage, along with the businessmen. Kaitlyn started to follow them, but as soon as she was off the stage she was swarmed with people. The crowd only seemed to grow, and no matter how many times she said she didn't wish to talk to anybody right then everyone still kept asking her questions. She kept her head down, and backed up towards the stage.

They continued to ask her questions hoping she would answer, in the corner of her eyes she saw Shima trying to get the door open her hands short of the door handle.

Kaitlyn went back up onto the stage, crossed to the other side, and got around the crowd before it could gather around her again. She went up to Shima and opened the door for her, rushing out into the hallway to avoid as much of the crowd as possible before she could say anything to her.

Shima blinked and wheeled herself out going down the hall slowly knowing she would tire herself out if she tried to go fast on something she wasn't used to.

The host club eventually made it out of the crowd and into the hallway, where they caught up with Shima. "Darn it! Where'd she go?" The twins said at the same time as Mori asked if Shima would like for him to push her.

Shima nodded at Mori with a smile on her face "I don't know, she ran as soon as she opened the door for me." she said to the twins.

"Well then. We'll just have to talk to her some other time." The twins said before starting to bug Haruhi. "I wonder which class she's in." Kyoya said. "Assuming from her background that she's a straight-A student, she'd most likely be in one of our classes."

"It depends on her grade Ootori-senpai" Shima said

"She's the daughter of the CEO of a company that revolutionized teaching. I'd think that if she had anything less than perfect grades, it would reflect poorly on the company and her father would never have let her attend a foreign school." Kyoya replied, pushing up his glasses. The twins took Shima from Mori as they got to their classroom door.

"Well, I guess we'll find out." They said in unison before opening the door, Hikaru wheeling Shima in in front of him, and Kaoru dragging Haruhi behind him. They all went to their desks and scanned the room for the girl, finding nothing for the whole day.

At the end of the day Shima was alone sitting in her wheelchair in front of the many hallway windows looking out at the beautiful courtyard that was raining with beautiful cherry blossoms which made her smile a little feeling a little bit at peace.

She heard a voice behind her, and if she turned to look she would see Kaitlyn there, offering her a small decorated box. I'm sorry I ran off without saying anything to you before, I just, can't stand crowds like that." Kaitlyn smiled timidly at Shima and opened the box, showing her the contents.

"I won't be in any classes until the day after tomorrow, I'm getting tours of the area and taking a few tests so they can place me in the correct classes until then. This school is amazing, and so much more formal than my school back in the U.S. At lunch my guide took me into the town and we went to a few shops, where I saw this and thought It would suit you well." Inside the box was a necklace with a simple silver chain and a crescent moon charm, which Kaitlyn then took out of the box and put on Shima, ignoring any protests.

"I suppose you could take this as my way of saying that I want to be your friend. You were the only person NOT trying to crowd and talk to me earlier… I hope that doesn't mean you don't like me?" While Kaitlyn's way of speaking had been very formal when she spoke to everyone earlier, now she seemed like a child, constantly pausing and thinking how to phrase what she meant to say. It was obvious that she was adept at Japanese, but it was not her first language.

Shima smiled gently and gently took the gift. "Thank you so much. I would love to be your friend, and if you wish I can help you get used to the area. I've been here since last year, during my last year of middle school." she said and she put on the necklace, she shifted in her wheelchair revealing her wrapped up ankle.

"Thank you, but you don't need to do that. I'm very quick to learn things like maps and how places are organized. Who knows? I could know this city better than the locals by the end of the year." _Or the end of the week, most likely._ Kaitlyn added the silent thought as she gave her new friend a smile. Painting a look of slight worry on her face, she motioned to Shima's cast, "Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"I was pushed down the stairs by a once friend of mine who was jealous of me and was trying to stop me from competing in the upcoming fashion show my mom is hosting here in Japan. Well she managed to do that because it is next week and I have a broken ankle..." She said sadly.

"Why wouldn't you be able to compete in a wheelchair? I thought japan encouraged people to think differently and to accept the challenges others face. I'd think you'd win just because you tried."

"I'm not fully Japanese, I am half Japanese and half British" she said looking at her.

"Oh. So you speak english and Japanese then? or just Japanese?"

"I speak in perfect English and Japanese. I can even speak Spanish, French, Dutch, and Russian" she said with a smile.

'Wow, that's almost as many languages as I know' Kaitlyn thought to herself before smiling back at Shima. "How did you learn so many? A private tutor?"

"Actually I took them all in one school year, my sixth year or my first year in middle school. If I ever wanted to be a model I had to learn languages other than the ones I already knew, so I took interest in these languages and I flourished in them. I was at the top of my class in each language. People would call me a prodigy in the arts if foreign language." she said with a blush.

"Amazing. I've always wanted to learn Russian, do you think you could tutor me?" Kaitlyn frowned as two voices shouted in unison down the hallway.

"Oh, look! Shima found the new girl!" The twins each took one of Kaitlyn's arms and started asking her rapid-fire questions, too quickly for her to answer any. After a few seconds Kaoru seemed to remember why they were there and both the twins turned their attention to Shima.

"You weren't in the clubroom yet so Tamaki sent us to find you and drag you over there." Kaoru started.

While in true twin manner, Hikaru picked up the slack. "We're doing a theme today, an orchard party. there are flowers everywhere and delicious herbal tea-"

"And Haruhi refuses to wear the dress the boss got her so now you've got to wear it." Kaoru smiled at Shima while Kaitlyn finally decided she'd had enough.

"I would appreciate if you two fine gentleman would release me, please." Her voice was not unkind, although the two boys felt as if she had just pricked them with a needle as they let her go, taking a few steps away from her as well.

"Sorry," They said in unison, looking at each other before Hikaru continued. "Didn't mean to offend you at all, we were just excited to get a chance to speak to you and didn't want you to run away from us like you did from the group earlier. We've heard a lot about you."

Kailyn smiled at them. "No harm done, but if you want to talk to somebody, I'd suggest a more civil approach. For instance, we could go to this club of yours and talk over tea. The idea of an indoor garden party is very intriguing." She looked over at Shima, "Of course only if my new friend will come as well..." The words were simple, but the way she said them made her seem coy. The twins had trouble keeping themselves from jumping on Shima at Kaitlyn saying that they were friends. The shock on their faces was adorable.

Shima nodded and smiled. "I would love to wear the dress Haruhi-chan refuses to wear if that will make Tamaki-senpai happy" she said with a smile as she prepared to wheel herself to wheel herself. "What does the dress look like" she asked looking at the twins and gulped when they gave their usual evil grin like they weren't up to no good.

"Don't worry, you'll love it." Kaoru said as he began to push Shima to the clubroom. "It's a western-style ball gown." Hikaru added.

Kaitlyn quietly followed the group, preparing to be assaulted by questions once they got to the clubroom.

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter three. Hope you enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Luckily for Kaitlyn, everyone was focused on the drama of Tamaki and Haruhi as they argued about, Rice? Shima's arrival in the room started Tamaki on a new spiel almost immediately, rose petals flying around from nowhere as he spoke to her, handing her a blue dress. Kaitlyn managed to slip unnoticed to the back of the crowd to watch the drama play out.

Shima looked at the dress and rolled herself to the dressing room, stopping when she met Mori's eyes and gave a light blue. "I'm going to need help getting changed out of my dress" she said.

He faltered a moment, a look of confusion on his face. After a second, he turned bright red and left the room. Kaitlyn walked up after he left. "I'll help you."

Shima watched sadly as Mori left suddenly before she looked at her new friend. "Ok thanks I would like that a lot" she said with a smile hiding her sadness.

The two went into the Dressing Room and Kaitlyn easily lifted Shima out of the wheelchair, supporting most of her weight as she helped her get the dress on. (Kaitlyn's pretty strong for her looks.)

Shima winced every one and a while as the dress was put on her and soon she in the beautiful dress though something about it seemed missing until it was noticed that her hair was still up.

Once the dress was on, Kaitlyn put Shima back in the wheelchair. She was beautiful, but after a second Kaitlyn noticed that her hairstyle didn't fit the style of the dress. Before asking, she pulled out the pins holding Shima's hair in place and let it flow freely before putting the pins back so they made her hair seem more wavy and kept it out of her face.

"Well, now I can tell you're a model…" Kaitlyn stepped away from Shima self-consciously. Shima was beautiful, and while Kaitlyn certainly wasn't ordinary or ugly looking, the school's uniform certainly didn't flatter her much. If anything, her hair and skin seemed paler than normal in the light yellow colored monstrosity, and the flowing style of the dress diminished what curves she had, and made her breasts stand out less with the bow across her chest and the high collar.

As she thought she caught herself staring at Shima's breasts in the mirror, looking away and muttering to herself. "They're not bigger than mine, they just look better in that dress…" After a moment she sighed and then there was a knock on the door. Tamaki's voice could be heard through the door.

"Shima? Are you alright in there? Do I have to send Haruhi in to help you?" A chorus of 'Oooo's were heard after that as the girls outside who still didn't know Haruhi was a girl started having fits at the thought of Haruhi helping them get dressed. Tamaki yelled "OWWW" soon after so it could be assumed that Haruhi hit him with a book or something.

Shima's wavy hair reached down her back to her waist in a waterfall of orange. The lighting of the dressing room made parts of her look lighter than it should be. Her red eyes looked at herself in the mirror and blushed feeling like she was nothing compared to the other girls who were currently outside the room. She jumped when she heard Tamaki say from outside about sending Haruhi in made her blush.

"I will be out in a minute" she looked out and looked at Kaitlyn blinking and frowned before she turned and called out to Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai do we have an extra dress. I want my new friend to change into a cute dress as well" she called.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and looked at Tamaki, who snapped out of, whatever it was he was doing, and approached Kaitlyn. "hmm, perhaps the dress from last year's Flower viewing party, or one of the extra ball gowns?" He snapped his fingers and the twins immediately forced Kaitlyn back into the changing room. Kaoru guarded the door as Hikaru looked through the dresses they had and passed a few to Kaitlyn before locking her in the dressing room.

"You can choose which one of those you want to wear, and you're only allowed out once you've changed." The twins said at the same time. Kaitlyn stood confused for about a full minute before she actually looked at the dresses she had to choose from. They all were beautiful colors and styles, but she wasn't sure what to do.

Eventually, she knocked on the door and asked to be let out. She was wearing a purple gown that had a long flowing skirt and a low-cut top with mid-length sleeves. The style was simple, but compared to the school's uniform It made her look her age rather than like an awkward middle-schooler.

Shima smiled brightly seeing her finally come out. "You look beautiful Kaitlyn . The color and dress suit you" she said and a bunch of the other girls agreed. The twins grinned with pride.

Kaitlyn blushed as people crowded around her. "ex-excuse me." she started to push through the crowd to stand by Shima. "how do you stand everyone looking at you?" she whispered to Shima.

"Part of being a model I guess" she said with a shrug.

Kaitlyn just blinked and tried to ignore everyone around them, although it seemed the twins wouldn't let her do that. They came up and each took one of her arms, sitting her down on one of the couches with one of them on either side of her. Hikaru smiled and asked Haruhi to bring Shima over so they could all have some tea. Kaitlyn was too confused to try and get away from the twins, even when they started asking her questions and a crowd of girls had gathered around to listen.

The only question she could latch onto was the first one they asked, how was she liking Japan so far? "Well, it's really pretty here, and the people are mostly nice." She started, pulling her arms from the Twin's grasp as she did. "I uh, don't really like crowds though. I get nervous when I'm surrounded by people."

"Please give her some space please, she will love it if you did" Shima said very sweetly and the twins nodded and scooted a little bit away from her. Shima smiled at them and thanked them.

Kaitlyn smiled gratefully at her new friend as Kaoru asked the next question. "Do you miss America?"

She smiled. "Not really, I'm used to travel. I've been to most major countries, My favorite so far was France."

Haruhi sighed in the background. "Another rich girl…"

Not wanting to give the wrong idea, Kaitlyn continued after hearing Haruhi's grumble. "Most of my travel has been with my father on business, funded by his company. In American terms, my family is actually very middle classed. I find the Japanese Hierarchy quite stuck up actually. Just because your family controls a major corporation doesn't mean that you're high class. Some of the people at this school actually remind me of my friends back home with how they act." She looked pointedly at Tamaki.

"Yeah if my mother haven't married my dad, my dad would have been a middle class person too since he only makes so much from the books he writes and it's not every day he comes out with a new book." Shima pointed out with a smile. "My mom's family was somewhat middle class since their family name in modeling didn't really sore until she was born and they decide baby clothes and child clothes." Shima said with a smile.

Hikaru and Kaoru listened in interest as Shima spoke. "Would you consider modeling for our mother's fashion company Shima? You would look great in her new spring line." Hikaru said, glancing at Kaitlyn. "You could model too, you're certainly pretty enough, although with you not liking crowds you might not be able to handle it…" He trailed off and smiled kindly as Kaitlyn went pale at the thought.

"Of course, it's not like you have to," Kaoru started. "It was just a thought." They had both slipped into full-on host mode, trying to keep Kaitlyn from feeling nervous or wanting to leave. At least they weren't acting all twincest-y, yet.

Shima giggled and smiled. "You know our mothers are actually working together, they have been since we were little. Where do you think my mother gets her ideas and your mom gets hers. They come up with designs together. I would love to also model for you when I can walk again" she said. She listened as the twins were now talking to Kaitlyn trying to get her to also model without freaking her out and wheeled over closer.

Kaitlyn felt small soft warm hands grab hers in a gentle grasp. The hands belonged to her new friend Shima who was smiling warmly at her. "Even if you don't want to model Kaitlyn. I will need help with this and I would love it if you helped me. I know I will be able to walk again, but I also I know my ankle will not be as strong as it was before I was pushed. Please. I won't make you model and I will make sure no one else does" she said very sweetly and sincere.

Kaitlyn was speechless for a moment. Suddenly a memory of her Father came up, and she frowned sadly. "I don't know, I'm not staying for long, just until the end of this school year. Maybe even less than that."

"So what, doesn't mean you can't help. You can help for a short time mom always said don't let things hold you back no matter what. That was keeps my mom going and me going as well" Shima said her smile never leaving her face.

Seeing Shima's determination, Kaitlyn had no choice but to smile back and say ok. "Just so long as I don't have to go through any crowds."

Tamaki sat on the couch opposite the twins and Kaitlyn, pulling Haruhi with him. "So, your father is the CEO of ? Do you switch schools often like this?"

"No, This was a compromise between my father and I. I wanted to try going to school in a different country for a while, so he agreed to let me come to Japan so I could still focus on my studies and learn well enough while I was away from home."

"Do you wanna come to my house, both my parents are gone in business trips" Shima asked smiling more with happiness. It was a wonder if her cheeks were getting sore from all the smiling.

"I can't tonight. I have quite few errands to run still today, and tomorrow is my first official day as a student here. Maybe I could come over the day after tomorrow"

Shima nodded and sat back in her chair looking a little tired. "I need to take my medicine for pain. My ankle is hurting again" Shima mumbled under her breath.

Then the school's clock tower bell rang, releasing the students for the day. All the girls started leaving as the host club said goodbyes to them, While Kaitlyn stayed by Shima until only they and the host club were left. "Time flies." Kaitlyn said in English before smiling at everyone. "I have to leave now as well, it was nice to meet you all, and I guess I'll see you in my classes tomorrow.

"Wait, what class are you in?" The twins asked in unison.

"Um, class 2A I believe." Kaitlyn said. (The same class as Tamaki and Kyoya.)

Kyoya walked up with a stoic look on his face. "I will see you in class tomorrow then Kaitlyn" he said.

"I would appreciate that. Thank you." Kaitlyn bowed slightly before leaving.

Shima wheeled herself outside the room, texting her mom as she did. She had a deep frown. Her driver was down with the flu and there was no one else that could pick her up until later. She sighed and looked out the window wondering what she could do until someone could take her home.

 **A/N: Merry Christmas to everyone on . I hope you all have a wonderful Holiday and a fantastic new year!**


End file.
